1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a flexible antistatic composition and articles made therefrom. More particularly, the present invention is related to antistatic footwear, calendered sheets and other shaped articles required to be antistatic, such antistatic property being maintained substantially undiminished during useful life of the article. The articles and products also have oil-resistant and dust-repellant properties.
2. Prior Art
Polymer compositions have been made antistatic by various means, e.g., incorporating ionic or non-ionic antistatic agents, metal flakes or structured carbons and the like in the polymer formulation. However, such compositions or products made therefrom suffer from certain disadvantages: (1) Metal flakes are needed in relatively large amounts in order to render the product antistatic because of embedding required in the plastics mass. (2) Structured carbon becomes less conductive due to breaking of graphite structure by repeated flexing. (3) Antistatic agents are required in relatively large amounts. Large amount of antistatic agents results in limited compatibility with the polymer and these agents begin to exude and leach out over a period of time resulting in loss of antistatic property.
Surface treatment of products with antistatic agents is usually not long-lasting and wears out within a certain period of time necessitating frequent or repeated treatment.
In contrast, the composition of the present invention provides an improved formulation containing metallic stabilizers and having advantages over heretofore known products while satisfying the commercial and industrial expectations, particularly with respect to antistatic property.